A Long Day's Journey
by restive nature
Summary: Sequel to Cordially Yours. Alec heads to Vancouver for a surprise for Max, but she just isn't interested in their deal anymore.


A Long Day's Journey

Restive Nature (aka Bavite)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Genre: So much angst, I think I'm drowning.

Type: Sequel to Cordially Yours

Timeline: General late Season 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. The characters and all recognizable settings belong to the creators, Cameron/ Eglee. So don't sue!

Summary: Alec travels to Vancouver for a special treat, but Max just isn't interested in their deal anymore.

A/N: The drug mentioned in this fiction does not exist. It is made up. However, the effects are similar to other drugs (that I will not name) that act as blood thinning agents.

A/N2: At long last it has come to an end. But if anyone else has ideas for more Alec Chocolatey Goodness, I encourage you to use them!

Alec was awake early. Not that it meant anything. Despite not having shark DNA, as Max did, he was like any other Manticore trained soldier. He could exist on little to no sleep for days at a time. And right now he was still too excited, too wound up to sleep. Last night, he'd come over to Max's unsure as to what to expect. What he'd gotten was another step closer to his eternity. Max had responded on a level that he'd yet to see from her. Sure, some people thought they were friends. And when compared to the way she treated Sketchy, who was her friend before he came along, then he could understand why people thought that. But with he and Max, their bond came from the solidarity of being two transgenics united in their differences as compared to the rest of the world. They didn't always like each other, but when it came down to it, there didn't seem to be anything they would not do for each other to keep their world safe.

Alec had discovered, not only from this past night, but also in part by it, that he was finally finding the things he needed to move past pure survival in this hostile world. He was making a connection. It seemed silly, that he knew this so surely about himself. In Manticore, when he was young, he'd had drive and determination and he had connections, a purpose. But later in life, for many reasons, he had begun to doubt them. But when all was said and done, he understood the importance of not pulling back from the edge. Yes, it was thrilling, dangerous and sometimes not altogether wise to put any ounce of trust or faith in that institution. But he knew he needed something to keep him grounded, in it's own twisted way. And until Max had come along, that was it for him.

But when his life changed so drastically, he bided his time. Any new connections had to wait while he figured out his place in this world. And for the person he really was, knew that he wouldn't be welcome. So he'd adopted another mask. It worked well. He had friends, a job, and a little fun on the side as he continued to learn and decide where he was going. And now he finally had a good grasp on how things worked. Maybe it was time to let part of himself shine through. To be the man he should be, who he had been before without all the institutional brainwashing. He'd never leave Manticore behind, not fully. And he was not deluded enough to believe that he could. And he knew that deep down; Max understood that about herself as well. No matter how hard she tried to deny it. He knew that if she really thought that, then she'd be denying everything about herself that came from Manticore.

Alec glanced down at the woman slumbering peacefully at his side. He smiled, gratified to see the lines of tension that marred her face so often had dissolved through the night. In between rounds of extremely satisfying lovemaking, they'd talked. Noting earth shattering, but she'd shared a little of who she had been, with him. And who she was becoming. And he loved it. He loved her, as simple as that. Though he dared not speak of it aloud yet. Alec knew the day was coming when he wouldn't be able to hold everything back. It was a fervent prayer in the back of his mind that she was coming to feel the same way about him. But at this very second, he'd wait. He could feel the confusion still within her.

Just from listening to her, seeing the meaning behind her words, he'd put together a picture of what her life had been, both in Manticore and away from it. She may have tried to hide from what she was, but certain things about her forced her to accept the person she'd started out as. And if she were truly determined to better herself, in whatever way she believed, he'd support her. He wondered occasionally if that was why she'd first started working with Logan. If she had been trying to find an outlet to work out her guilt over things she had done. Logan had an amazing line of bullshit about doing what was right. But doing the right thing, wasn't always the good thing. And the good thing, wasn't always the right thing. It was a confusing line to walk and if anything had contributed to her confusion about herself. Alec knew that Max needed more options than to follow blindly after a self-proclaimed "free voice". She had her own code of ethics and Alec admired them to a degree. He thought a moment of how he could get her to understand that somewhere along the way, she'd adopted Logan's slant on things. If those two viewpoints had matched up even to a degree, nothing could keep them apart, not even the virus. And then there was no way that Alec could have come between them. But the two were so different in their mindsets. Alec sighed. It all came down to Max's guilt. And Alec was determined to help her get rid of that guilt. Only then could she be free. And that's what he wanted most of all for her.

To that end, he knew it was time to show her the choices she had. He knew that there was a good chance he might lose her because of his actions. But he wanted her with him, with no questions or confusion about what might have been. He needed to get the cure. And once she had it, then she could decide. As Alec pulled away from her warmth and found his clothes, he reassured himself that if she did happen to choose the cure and Logan, well that didn't mean he was out of the running. Just that he'd have to maybe wait a little longer. He could do that.

He finished tying his shoes and stood slowly. Part of him wanted to say to hell with being noble. But the other part of his mind was screaming to show her that he could put her first. She might not understand at first, but one day she would. He bent over her, careful not to disturb her and brushed a kiss over her temple. "I'll see you later Maxie," he whispered. There was no way that he would say goodbye. That was just too permanent. And then he left.  


Max awoke with a smile on her face. Until she rolled over. The small area she wasn't sprawling over was empty. A quick frown crossed her face as she wondered where Alec was. And then she heard the low humming of her roommate and rolled her eyes. Alec had probably ducked out before Cindy could discover him. She glanced at the clock, realizing that the sooner she got up and got to work, the sooner she'd see him. And then she could tell him. All about what she had decided, what she'd dreamt of and all the things she hoped for. But first, she had to get up.

Max rolled out of bed, feeling lighter on her feet than she had for years. She swirled her robe around her, giggling when she caught sight of the long discarded cordial box, sitting on its side, half under her bed. She swept it up and in the midst of throwing it away, decided to keep it. The scent of chocolate was still strong in it. And for someone who proclaimed her tough ass attitude with each sway of her leather-clad body and venomous words, she felt surprisingly girly and romantic. Life was good, until Cindy asked the dreaded question.

"So how was yo dinner with Logan?"  


Max hurried as quickly as she dared without giving herself away. Her little tete a tete with Cindy this morning had caused a minor ruffle in her plan to get to work on time and catch Alec before Normal sent him on a run. She rounded the corner to the Jam Pony offices and nearly ran into Sketchy. She jammed on her brakes and just managed to stop short of his front wheel.

"Hey Max!" he greeted brightly.

"Hey Sketch," she muttered, climbing off her bike, preparing to wheel it around him to get in the door. She turned her head, trying to maintain a casual stance. "Have you seen Alec… or Cindy?" she tacked on quickly. Sketch shook his head.

"Saw Cindy a few minutes ago inside," he shrugged. "But I haven't seen my man since last night at Crash."

"Oh?" she asked her interest piqued. She had never asked what Alec had been up to before he came over. Not that it really mattered.

"Yeah," Sketch nodded carefully. Perhaps he was till feeling delicate after a long night of drinking. "Dropped in after his date. Played some pool, had a few beers. Then he left."

His date? Max eyed her lanky friend strangely, finally deciding that he must be confused. "Okay," she finally spoke. "See ya around." Sketchy mumbled a goodbye of his own and pedaled off. Max wheeled her own bike into the office and was immediately beset by an irate Normal.

"It's about time you got here Missy Miss!" he yelled, coming around the partition, package in hand. He shoved it at Max with an angry glare. "I don't have time to yell at you now, so bip! We're shorthanded today." He made a shooing motion with his hands and whirled away from her.

"Shorthanded?" Max squeaked. That was just great.

"Yep," Normal continued as he moved about thrusting packages into the unsuspecting arms of her co-workers. "Alec called in. Had to take the day off for a family emergency. So the rest of you reprobates are covering for him."

Max barely heard the rest as she focused on those two simple words, family emergency. The only family that either of them had was the transgenics that Max had set free from Manticore. Had Alec discovered a transgenic in need? And if he had, why hadn't he told her? She glanced down at her pager, checking. The batteries were still good and there were no messages for her. She bit her lip, admonishing herself to calm down. She tossed the package from Normal back onto the counter and hurried over to the phone. She'd try calling him and figuring out what the hell was going on.  


Max slumped into Crash, exhausted. She just wanted a beer. Plain and simple. She'd spent all day running around trying to find Alec. And with each minute that passed, she descended further into worry for him. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt? And of course, the worry gnawing at her slowly gave way to anger. Because it was just like Alec to go get himself into trouble and not call for help. Which of course led to another round of worry. What if he couldn't reach his cell and call her? What if even right now he needed her and was trapped somewhere? Max groaned and thumped her head on the bar. Short of finding a time machine and going back in time to find out what the hell he was up to after he left her apartment, there was no way she'd find him.

She'd called his cell, but it was out of service range. She'd gone by his apartment. He wasn't there. She'd tried all his usual haunts, and nothing. She tried a few of the places he used to frequent, but still no sign of him. Late in the day, she finally had broken down and called Logan. There was no answer; not that she expected him to. So she'd simply steeled herself and left a message about hearing a rumor of a trapped transgenic and asking him to check it out. She knew he couldn't resist championing the underdogs, which was probably how he saw her family and would be on it. So now, all she could do was wait. Max bit her lip and pulled her head off the bar. He would be okay. He had to be.

She was so caught up in her mental trauma that she barely noticed when Original Cindy and Sketchy arrived, as usual, bickering over something meaningless and useless. They were about to head over to the back of the building and snag their usual table, but caught sight of Max at the bar. So they shifted directions and moved to her.

"Hey Boo," Original Cindy greeted as she leaned in close. Max just nodded slowly, realizing that Sketchy had grabbed the bar stool to her left and seated himself upon it. "What's up?"

"Nothin'," Max answered softly. Original Cindy eyed her warily, knowing that her friend had already shared more than enough that morning. If she didn't feel like being forthcoming, Cindy certainly wasn't going to push her. At least not right now. She let out a sigh, knowing that with Max, she'd be chewing this whole Logan dealio over for a long time to come. And if Cindy had had her way, she would have put the beat down of his life on the self-proclaimed only 'free voice'. But Max had told her to leave it. So she did.

"Right," she replied smartly, slapping one trimly manicured hand on the bar. "We need some beer, don'tcha think Boo?"

"Yeah, beer is good," Max whispered. Cindy and Sketchy's eyes met over their friend's head. Sketchy grimaced and Cindy just shook her head, silently telling him not to ask. He shrugged and turned to the bartender, shouting out their order for a pitcher and three glasses. Sketchy turned around to lounge against the bar, scoping the ladies that were moving about in pairs and groups.

"Oh hey, look," he chuckled, gesturing to the other side of the room. "There's Randi."

Cindy looked, but Max didn't care to. She was far used to Sketchy's track record of scoping the ladies, swinging and completely missing. Why would tonight be any different. "That's a damn fine lookin' sistah," Cindy purred, taking in the woman Sketch had pointed out. His bark of laughter caused both women at the bar to frown at him.

"Don't bother O.C.," he laughed. "She's straight. Or if she wasn't, she sure was last night."

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked skeptically. Sketch turned back around as their pitcher of beer arrived. He poured out the beer and slid the glasses on down the bar.

"That, my dears, was Alec's date last night," he announced with glee. Max's head snapped up and she fixed Sketchy with a cold stare.

"What do you mean 'his date'?" she demanded. She just barely restrained herself from grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him to her as she waited for an answer. "Sketch?"

"It's just what it means," he mumbled, wide-eyed at the sudden change in her. "Alec went out with Randi least night. I hooked 'em up a couple weeks ago." Max turned back to look at the girl Sketch had indicated. Blonde, busty, a party girl. Just Alec's type. Max felt her heart sink in her chest. She didn't even excuse herself in her rush to get away from the emotion threatening to overcome her.

She ducked into the women's bathroom, praying that Cindy wouldn't have followed her. She stumbled over to the sink and carefully splashed her face with the habitually cold water. She leaned against the sink, breathing heavily. All this time. All this time it was just sex to him. Max bit her lip, her eyes blinking rapidly. Maybe that's the way it had started with her. Just a little break to relieve the tension. But it had quickly grown into something more. Something that had finally shown her that she could give up the fantasy she was clinging to with Logan. Take a chance on something real. Of course, it wasn't as real as she'd led herself to believe.

But having something real, that had slowly become her desire over the past few weeks. And maybe now, if she didn't have it with Alec, she could find it herself. She took a deep, almost cleansing breath and let it out. It was time to stop hiding. To stop retreating. If there was anything here for Max at all, it was the realization that she would be strong, come hell or high water. No more running to Logan every time her world got too tough. No more depending on Alec to be there to pick up her scattered emotions. Max squared her shoulders and picked up her chin. _'I can do this,'_ she told herself firmly before heading back out. Right into the first test of self-restraint. Alec was back.  


Alec was tired, felt grungy and wanted nothing more than to find Max. He'd stopped by her apartment, but no one was home. So he headed for Crash. He caught sight of Sketchy and Cindy immediately, sitting at the bar as they were. He glanced around the crowded establishment and finally caught sight of her in the slightly darkened hallway in the back. His face softened into a smile at the mere sight of her. Alec moved down the steps quickly, his fingers grasping the bag at his side tightly. Inconspicuously white, it held what Alec hoped would be final step in answering the questions that had been floating around his head lately. He watched Max as he moved towards her, trying to gauge her mood. But was finding it increasingly difficult the closer he got to her. It seemed as if she were wearing a mask. Oh sure, it had all her lovely features in place. But there was the telltale lack of signs of life.

Her eyes held his, disinterestedly, her blinking was evenly paced, her breathing normal. Her mouth was straight, neither smiling nor frowning. Alec faltered slightly. He'd never seen her so… detached. Usually with Max, it was one extreme or another when he was around. He wondered what had happened between this morning and now to push her into this corner. He finally reached her, surprised to see her arms hanging at her side, instead of their usual pose on her hips or crossed over her chest. "Hey Max," he greeted softly, cautiously.

"Hey Alec," she returned cheerfully, or at least what he thought was her cheerful. She raised both her eyebrows at him and then proceeded to step around him, heading back to where their friends were waiting.

"Max wait," he called out desperately, wondering why she was acting this way. Was it because they were in public? It hadn't stopped her before from letting loose on him. Was she upset with him because he'd left without telling her? He swore silently, realizing that mistake, much too belatedly. Even if he hadn't told her the truth, he should have given her something.

Max turned back to him hesitantly. Maintaining her neutral mien was playing havoc with her senses. Even just for those few seconds, when all she wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hear him say how much she meant to him. To have the words he'd been whispering to her in the dark of night be the truth. Trying hard not to peer into his eyes, she kept herself from leaning into him. "Mm-hmm?"

Alec wanted to scratch his head. He really was having a hard time figuring out her latest behavioral shift. He lamely held out the bag he'd been carrying to her. "I uh… I got you something." Max betrayed nothing as she reached for the bag, taking it from him.

"Thanks."

Alec's eyes widened perplexedly as she took the bag and turned once more. "Aren't you even gonna look inside?" he demanded a little harshly. How the hell had she gone from crying in his arms and making love with him to utterly indifferent in the span of fourteen hours?

"Maybe later," she chirped, not daring to turn back. She moved a little quicker away from him than the casual saunter she'd intended. He caught up with her after two steps, but by then, he saw OC staring at them. He backed off a little, not really wanting to cause a scene and give Max further reason, over and above whatever he apparently had done, to be pissed at him. Max moved next to her roommate and tossed the bag on the counter before her and grabbed up the beer that was waiting for her. OC leaned over to whisper something in her ear and her head whipped around to stare at someone before she turned back, determinedly to her drink. Alec followed her look after a moment and as soon as he did, he bit off a curse.

There was his date from last night, trying to ignore Sketchy. Alec looked back at Max who was now fiddling with a paper napkin, studiously ignoring everything around her. _'Son of a bitch!'_ he swore to himself. It was all clear to him now. He should have known this would come back to bite him in the ass. He moved swiftly to Max's side, making sure to block her exit. He glared at Original Cindy. "Can you give us a minute please?" he demanded rather than asked, letting her know without a doubt that he wouldn't take a refusal for an answer. But she tried, she really did. Gave him the evil eye right back. But finally, after a glance at her nervous friend, she relented.

"Original Cindy'll be right ova there if ya need, boo," she assured Max. The pale woman simply nodded and focused on the beer glass before her. Alec waited until Cindy had moved far enough away before leaning down.

"Do you want the Sketchy version or the truth about last night?" he asked softly, his words whispered into her ear. Max stiffened for a moment, then turned on the stool, a brightly false smile plastered on her face.

"Ooh, the Sketch version, please," she asked, her tone filled with saccharine sweetness. "I haven't heard one of those in a long time."

Alec sighed. She was pissed all right. No doubt about it. He leaned in closer, trying to quell the hurt that pulsed through him as she leaned away. "Let's see, the Sketchy version where I couldn't find her phone number to break a date I made weeks ago, so I showed up to tell her face to face that I had no interest in her and ended up here at Crash where I stupidly implied to Sketchy that I got what I wanted without having to even bother wining and dining her because my ego needed a little boost. That Sketchy version?" She stared up at him, gauging the sincerity of his words. She suddenly turned away with a forced chuckle.

"Sorry, your storytelling skills need work," she shrugged, picking up her glass. "I'm sure if you lay the charm on her again, she'll be putty in your hands in no time. Get yourself another story for Sketchy. It'll make him happy at least." She turned away before he could see her wince. But Alec wasn't about to be deterred. Alec tugged gently at her arm until she turned a reluctant face to him.

"Max," he sighed her name, wondering how difficult she was going to make this for him. "Last night, I ended up exactly where I wanted to be," he breathed out the admission, his heart thudding painfully in his ears as he offered up his soul for her inspection. He could only pray that she didn't find it lacking, as she had so many times before. He almost caught her softening for a moment, but then the mask slammed back into place.

"Oh, in her bed and mine," she snarled. "Excuse me if I'm not impressed. I'm sure that's hardly a record for you. In fact, I'm quite-!"

"Damn it Max!" Alec raged, his hold tightening on her arm. "I told you the truth! If you don't believe me, then you can go ask her!" Max gaped at him as he angrily gestured towards Randi. Her gaze slipped away from him a moment, to catch the other woman glaring at them. Was he telling the truth? Max snapped her mouth shut and shrank back a little. Alec growled in his frustration and pushed away from her. He ran a hand through his hair and stared blankly at her. He really didn't know what to say to convince her. He didn't really have the best track record for her to look at. Had bragged about to her. Had gone on and on about to her. No wonder she didn't trust in him.

Max knew with a single glance at the girl, the venomous rage in her eyes of a woman scorned that Alec had told her the truth. And once again, she hadn't trusted him. But Max hated being kept in the dark. Especially when she was already so unsure of herself. Lacking anything better to do, she turned back to the counter and opened up the bag he'd given her. Her brow furrowed as she upended the contents. A chocolate bar and a piece of paper. Not really impressive. Max let out a sigh and turned the piece of paper over, noting how Alec seemed to be holding his breath. She read the name and what seemed to be a contact number. She glanced up at him.

"So what the hell is this about?" she demanded, gesturing to the paper. Alec let out his breath and sank onto the stool next to her, taking care to scoot in closer to her.

"It's a contact number for a scientist," Alec explained in low tones, leaning towards her again. "She thinks she can cure the virus." Max's startled gaze snapped up to his. He could see the emotions flitting through her face. Amazement, gratitude, pain. The last one puzzled him slightly.

Max stared at him for a moment, unsure if she'd heard him correctly, but she knew she had. He'd found a cure? Well, not the cure, but at least a lead. Why would he have done such a thing? The same fears and doubts that were plaguing her earlier came back in full force. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep the emotion from showing on her face, knowing she'd probably failed. "Why?" she whispered finally. She refused to look at him. Refused to see his eyes when he casually dismissed her. She stiffened when she felt his hand slide over her lower back, felt the heat of his breath over her neck.

"Because everyone deserves a choice Maxie," he whispered softly in her ear. "You taught me that back at Manticore. This is your choice." Max swallowed heavily as the significance of the items before her finally penetrated her mind. The paper, with it's number for the scientist and Logan. Or the chocolate bar and Alec. Her eyes wandered over the golden paper that wrapped around the forbidden delight. And then she cocked her head, reading the package contents. A Coffee Crisp? Her eyes turned back rapidly to Alec.

"You went all the way to Canada to get this for me?" she demanded softly. Alec seemed taken aback for a moment.

"Well, yeah, I-!" he broke off suddenly and fixed her with a penetrating stare. "How did you know I went to Canada?"

Max couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. She gestured to the candy bar. "Coffee Crisps. They don't make them in the States Alec." His eyes widened as he read the little detail on the back of the package.

"Oh," he muttered, running a distracted finger over his chin. Truthfully, he'd grabbed the first chocolate bar he'd encountered, only knowing that he'd never tried it before. It was the gesture that was more important than the actual type. "Good to know, I guess." There was an awkward pause as Max toyed with the slip of paper again. Alec waited, unsure of what to do now that he had presented Max with his complacent ultimatum. Finally she laid the paper on the bar and smoothed it out.

Max ducked her head. "I think I've already made my choice," she whispered. Alec strained forward, trying to gauge her reply, but her stiff posture made it difficult. "I broke up with Logan last night," she admitted softly.

Alec felt his heart soar, until he caught her fingers caressing the paper again. He grit his teeth and forced himself away from her. "But this cure changes everything, doesn't it?" he asked, his tone bitter. But she was already shaking her head.

"It doesn't change anything," she grunted softly. She glanced up at him quickly and Alec could see the pain in her eyes again. He moved his hand back to her lower back, fingers stealing under her leather jacket to caress and soothe as he waited for her to continue.

"What happened Maxie?" he finally asked. Max's head dropped even lower and Alec was startled to see the tears gathering in her eyes again.

"He wanted me to come over for dinner," she murmured at last. "I didn't really want to. But I went anyway." She shuddered a little, but Alec continued to wait. "When I got there, I realized it wasn't what I wanted at all. And I told him that we were over." Her arms dropped from leaning on the bar to wrap around her waist. Alec scooted to the edge of his stool, his outside leg behind her as the other dropped to the floor, as near as he could get without being on top of her. Ready to support her physically if need be. "He thought it was because of the virus, but it wasn't." She paused to glance up at him, seeing if he believed this assertion, yet again. His face was impassive, just listening, not reacting. Not yet anyway. He tilted his head to the side, just a touch, encouraging her to go on. "He insisted that I'd feel differently once we had the cure. I tried to tell him that I wouldn't. He wanted the chance to prove himself right." She paused again taking a deep breath. Alec's hand stilled on her back.

"What did he do?" he asked ominously, worrying now more so than before. Max sighed heavily, her eyes blinking rapidly to hold back the storm of tears.

"He said he had the cure," she bit out. "Said that was why he'd invited me over." Alec felt his heart begin to race. They had the cure? And Max was here now, with him. "Said that if I'd just take it then I'd feel differently about everything." She paused and took a deep breath. Honestly, when he'd first told her, she'd felt a small fissure of excitement run through her. They'd been searching for a permanent cure for so long that it was hard not to feel relief sweep through her. But on the heels of that was the image of them embracing. No more, no less. Max could remember all those things, sometimes as if from another life. She pushed and dredged up the memory of the feel of his arms around her. And barely restrained a shudder. It just wasn't right to her anymore. She came out of her reverie of the early evening before to realize that she was leaning into Alec and he had resumed rubbing her back.

"Okay?" he whispered, encouraging her. She nodded a little.

"When he went to get it, I should have realized that something was off," she murmured brokenly. Alec's head came up fractionally at her words, wondering what the hell she meant. "But I was so busy thinking about how things would change that I never gave it a thought. And then he was back with the syringe, going on about possible side effects." At Alec's puzzled look, she hurried to explain. "Apparently the drug could lower my heart rate, drop my blood pressure, or make me sleepy. And damn it! Again I should have caught on. But I just wanted it over." Her eyes appealed to him, begging him to understand the simple series of mistakes she had made and Alec found himself nodding.

"So I took it," she continued. "He said it would take about twenty minutes to get through m system and neutralize the virus. So we waited, monitoring my condition."

"Were there any side effects?" he demanded quickly, concerned. She shrugged.

"Lowered heart rate, sleepiness, that's about it," she recounted uneasily, remembering how naked and vulnerable she'd felt after taking the drug.

"So then what happened?"

"After twenty minutes, I told him that I didn't feel different. About he and I, I mean. He was angry." Alec could understand that. "So when I went to take his hand and try to explain… to tell him that there were no hard feelings… Well now I understand why he freaked out," she concluded with a small gurgling noise between a chuckle and a sob. Alec couldn't help the instinctive reaction to pull her into his embrace, not caring where they were, or who might be watching them.

"It wasn't the cure?" he asked, more confirming than curious. She nodded into his chest. "What did he give you Max?" he rumbled. She mumbled something, but he couldn't quite make it out. Alec pulled back and tilted her face upwards. "What?"

Max took a deep breath, her eyes darting around. She knew he wouldn't take this well. She knew she hadn't. And she also knew he wouldn't give up until she told him. "Warferxide XD," she muttered again and winced as he went still all over. Both X5's were aware of the powerful drug that was used as blood thinner for patients with high blood pressure. In it's pill form; it could be prescribed in small amounts. But the liquid form, which Logan had given Max, was an entirely different story. The drug was more powerful and guarded carefully, prescribed little, due to the extreme side effects.

"How much?" Alec growled, not even aware that it was now Max stroking his arm, trying to calm him down. Max licked suddenly dry lips, debating over lying, but she could see that he was putting her behavior last night in the proper perspective.

"Five c.c.'s," she finally admitted. Alec's eyes grew wide.

"That bastard!" he hissed, rising off his stool. Max had the impression that he was already running through the most tortuous ways to kill Logan. She clutched desperately at his jacket, trying to haul his ass back down to the stool.

"Alec," she pleaded softly, "I'm okay. Nothing happened. He had Vitamin K."

Alec stared at her helplessly. Okay? "That son of a bitch could have killed you Maxie," he choked out. And indeed, the normal dose of Warferxide XD was one half c.c. and even that could be risky. Too much led to hypo-perfusion of the blood, where the oxygen in the blood stream was unable to exchange with the carbon monoxide, causing blood poisoning, leading to brain damage and eventually death. The only course of treatment, for an ordinary, was the rapid infusion of Vitamin K-1 into the system. Most likely, it was Max's body's ability to rapidly burn through drugs along with the vitamin that had kept her from collapsing.

"But he didn't," she protested softly. "I'm here and I'll be fine." Alec shook his head, all of the 'what ifs' running through his mind. There were just too many for his shocked senses to assimilate. But what she'd said was also true. She was here, in his arms. They both took a shaky breath and sank back down to their respective stools. Max pulled her beer closer, then at Alec's furrowed brow, thought better of it and pushed it away again. Alec motioned to the bartender for his usual Scotch. For lack of anything better to do, Max began to toy with the slip of paper. "So…"

Alec accepted the glass from the bartender and waited until the man had moved away. "So?"

"Well, I guess I'll go ahead and get the cure," she muttered, stuffing the paper into her pocket abruptly. "Just so I don't happen to kill the guy if I bump into him. Although I'm seriously considering doing just that," she finished darkly.

"Maxie!" Alec chuckled, albeit a little shakily as she echoed his homicidal sentiments. She turned impish eyes to him to let him know that she was mostly teasing. "Besides," he smirked, "isn't killing him my job now?" He grinned at her puzzled frown. "I mean, I am the man after all."

Max bit her lip hard to keep from giggling at his pronouncement and instead lightly swatted his arm. "You idiot." He simply continued to smirk at her. They turned back to the bar and Alec watched as she silently pushed the chocolate bar back and forth before her. He didn't want to read too much into the situation, but how could he not? Max was no longer with Logan and she already knew that having the cure wouldn't change that decision. There was nothing standing in their way. Except of course for the insecurities they'd both developed over the years.

"Max?" he finally prompted, jolting her out of her silent musings. She glanced at him quickly, then picked up the candy. She rubbed her thumb over the slick surface as Alec held his breath. But abruptly her posture stiffened and she tossed the food back onto the counter.

"I don't want the chocolate anymore Alec," she stated with conviction. Alec's heart plummeted as all the air rushed from his lungs. He felt like he'd taken a battering ram straight to his chest. _'No!'_ his mind screamed. _'She's not supposed to say that. She's supposed to…to…'_ But then he felt her hand, shy, unsure, fluttering over his wrist. He brought shocked, hurt eyes up to her. "I just want you," she moaned softly, her eyes full of tears and trepidation.

The world burst around Alec, the sudden sensation of light and sound swarming over him, making him dizzy. Max wanted him. Him! Without thought, he slid from his seat and hauled her from hers, pulling her snugly against him. His hand reached up to cuddle her cheek as he searched her eyes, simply to see that love, that desire for him shining through. His lips sought hers and Max's arms wound around his neck as she lifted up and pressed herself into him. His lips rubbed tantalizingly over her moist, soft skin and her lips parted under his. Alec took full possession of her mouth, his tongue sweeping and exploring even as his hands slid down her back to cup her ass, needing her closer still.

"Dude! You rock!" The pair pulled apart, startled by the sudden yell from Sketchy. They turned their heads as one to see Sketchy, OC and various other patrons and acquaintances in the bar applauding them. They didn't quite blush, but did look a little sheepish.

"About damn time, boos!" Original Cindy's voice rang out, but her eyes were twinkling as she gave them a thumbs-up. Alec nodded, then turned to Max, tilting his head to the side.

"What do ya say we get outta here?"

"Sounds good," she nodded sharply. They began to dash for the door, but Alec stopped short and spun around. Max made it to the door before she realized that he was no longer behind her. She scanned the crowd and saw him hurrying up after her. He must have seen the question in her eyes, because he held up one hand, clutching the Coffee Crisp.

"Can't let good chocolate go to waste now, can we?"  


Max rushed around her bedroom, kicking the clothing she'd worn yesterday into a pile in the corner. She glanced around, one ear listening for Alec. As soon as they'd reached her apartment, he'd excused himself to make a phone call. Max had taken the opportunity to freshen up. She was just lighting the last of the few candles scattered about her bedroom when Alec stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Max turned, noting that he'd already shed his jacket and shoes. She ducked her head, ridiculously pleased that he settled into her life so quickly.

Alec glanced around the room, noting the changes since the morning. The bed, the candles, the cordial box set on the dresser. "Max," he grinned wildly and gestured around in general. "You didn't have to do this."

The corner of her lip turned up and she shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted things to be… nice," she finished lamely. Alec's face lit up. He reached out, hooking the belt loop of her jeans, pulling her flush against his body.

"Things are already perfect baby," he crooned, pushing a lock of hair away from her cheek. Max's eyes glittered in the flickering light.

"Are they?" she asked teasingly, as she nudged her hip against his thigh. Alec leaned back a little to look fully into her eyes.

"With you? Yeah, they are," he spoke softly. "You know Max, I…" It was so strange, this thought being in his mind for what seemed like forever. And now, when the time had come, he couldn't even express it.

"You love me," she said it for him. With a smile gracing her face and Alec trembled inside. What had been once so hard, so strained was turned on its heels and conditioning yelled at him not to trust it. But he needed her more than he ever had needed the false security of Manticore. He nodded. "And I," she continued almost dreamily, "can't exactly say that because that one word just doesn't even start to cover all the things I feel about you."

"Like what?" he asked huskily.

"Love, yeah," she sighed, her voice husky as well. "Lust? Most definitely. Complete annoyance? Sometimes. I don't know Alec. It's all there. I suppose you feel that way too?" she asked in a small voice. Alec felt her need of reassurance.

"I always have, since the moment I first laid eyes on you," he offered sweepingly. He moved forward a little to rest his forehead upon hers. "But just for you Maxie, I think we'll make up our own words."

"Like what?"

"Like this," he murmured as he slid his lips over hers, rubbing gently, back and forth. She moaned in the back of her throat. Alec pulled away, watching as her eyes came open again.

"That's a good word."  


"I love you Maxie," he murmured into her ear as she wept with the purity of her release. Her luminous eyes met his and she smiled tremulously as she pulled their enjoined hands to her lips. She pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"And I love you," she admitted aloud. "Only you."  


Max and Alec snuggled together on the couch. After the lovemaking, Alec had crept out into the living room, draped only in a sheet to see that Original Cindy had finally made it home. She'd been putting a few things away and when Max had heard her voice, had come out to say hi to her roommate. She was a little worried that OC might be upset at not being informed of the change in relationship between the two transgenics, but the black woman was just too happy for them to be annoyed long. She'd warned them with teasing in her voice not to keep her awake and a promise to talk more in the morning and had headed for bed. Alec had thoughtfully collected his jacket and pulled out the chocolate bar that they were now sharing.

"Mmm," Alec moaned as Max licked at some chocolate that had melted over his thumb. With a grin she licked her lips and winked at him. She shifted a little behind him and Alec lifted himself up to let her settle in more comfortably before he reclined again. Max wrapped her arms around his broad chest, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Good?" she asked pertly. He nodded, then tilted his head back.

"You know what Maxie?" he sighed. She waited. "I think I love chocolate almost as much as I love you."

"Good to know you put me first," she chuckled. He nodded. "Not that I mind," she grinned. "Chocolate has been very good to us."

"Very good," he agreed with a rumble. He glanced back up at her, "You know, they should have a day to celebrate chocolate."

"They do," Max shrugged. "Plenty of them. Valentine's day, Easter, all those holidays."

"Yeah, but those are holidays for other things," he argued gently, his eyes lit up. "I mean chocolate should have its very own day. When everybody gets together to bear witness to the miracle of chocolatey goodness." Max couldn't help herself and laughed outright. "No really," he continued fervently. "We could get all this chocolate together and…"

"And what?" Max giggled. "Set up a virgin sacrifice to the Incan gods to give thanks for coming up with the idea of smoking the cocoa bean?"

"Well no," he frowned and then chuckled as well. "Not precisely that. I'd rather eat the chocolate than smoke it."

"Yeah, me too."

"But just think," Alec enthused. "We could have chocolate bars, chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, ooh! Chocolate milkshakes! Cherry cordials and chocolate pudding. " His eyes were almost glazed over at the thought of all that chocolate. Max couldn't resist.

"How about animal crackers dipped in dark chocolate?" she teased, remembering Cindy's favorite treat. And as she thought it would, his face transformed, looking just like a little boy as he twisted around.

"Oh yeah! Those would be good. Let's try those," he nodded as he spoke. He glanced up at her, his lips in a small pout. "Would you make me some?" Max brought her finger up and ran it down his nose as she grinned easily at him. She flicked at his lower lip and shook her head. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Cause you'd be sneaking around behind my back while I was making them and biting the head off all the animals," she bit her lip as his eyes widened. It was just the thing he would do to get a rise out of her.

"I would not," he protested indignantly. One eyebrow rose up questioningly and Alec grinned sheepishly. "Well, not all of them." Max just rolled her eyes as Alec discovered a new tangent. "Ooh, dipping chocolate. We could have chocolate dipped strawberries and chocolate covered pretzels."

"You're forgetting about white chocolate Alec," Max broke in. She was really, really enjoying his enthusiasm. He was nearly drooling at the thought of it all. He sat up then and turned around to face her.

"So what do you say Maxie?"

"About what?"

"Us having a chocolate party," he replied silkily. She cocked her head to the side, pretending to think about it.

"Oh, I guess I'll think about it," she simpered a little. "If you do something for me."

"What's that?" he edged in a little closer, recognizing the desire running through her eyes. "'Cause you know I'll do anything for you. All you have to do is ask. And if it's within my power, it'll be done. Hell, even if it's not in my power, I'll sure as hell figure out a way to do it. In fact-!"

"Alec!"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

"Yes ma'am!"  


Logan exited the elevator that had brought him to the underground parking level of Fogle Towers. After last night's debacle, he knew he needed to do some serious groveling with Max. All of yesterday, he'd been miserable, knowing that he'd ruined his chances of ever being close to her. It wasn't that he'd wanted to nearly kill her. In fact, with all her proclaimed healing and genetic superiority, Logan hadn't expected the Warferxide to do much other than make her sleepy. He wouldn't have used it, but it was the only thing in his pharmacopia that remotely looked curish. It was damn lucky that he'd thought ahead long ago and had stocked up on Vitamin K. And it was damn lucky that she hadn't asked how or why he'd gotten his hands on the contraband drug. Not that it really mattered now. But when he'd heard the message from her on his machine, his heart soared. Her voice had been slightly hard when she'd described the rumor she'd heard about the transgenic in trouble. But that was surely understandable.

Logan's relief was great. So she might still be mad at him, but at least she was willing to turn to him when she needed help. After that, Logan had spent most of the night looking for the basis of the rumors that she'd heard. It was at about midnight that he finally realized what was really going on. There was no transgenic in danger. Max had obviously made it up just as an excuse to call him. Logan had felt quite full of himself. It was easy to convince himself that Max would forgive his actions. After all, she forgave everyone else. Even Alec, who was more of a screw-up than every other person in Max's life combined.

Something connected with Logan's shoe and he grimaced as he shook it loose. He stared in distaste at the discarded cigar; it's end gruesomely masticated into pulp. With a sigh and distracted mutterings about inconsiderate people who couldn't take two seconds to find a garbage can, Logan dug a bag out of his pocket. He quickly counted through the latex gloves he'd stuffed in there and decided that he could spare one. He pulled it on with a snap and picked up the cigar end and carried it to the receptacle, barely three feet away. He pulled off the glove; careful to keep the layer of latex between his skin and the cigar at all times. He screwed up his face as the trash hit bottom with a decidedly sloppy sound. Oh well, it was good practice for handling Max. Not that she was trash… just hazardous material these days.

Logan was nearly whistling as he continued on to his car's designated spot. This morning he'd woken up with a whole new outlook. Max would forgive him, he'd come up with a way to touch her and not die and things just couldn't get any better. Until…

"Bessie!" Logan shrieked, his eyes going wide. He rushed forward as quickly as his exo-skeleton would carry him. The faint whirring of the machine was drowned out by his anguished moan. There, instead of his beloved Aztek, Bessie, was a mass of black and white. Logan glanced around, wondering if the perpetrator's of this mess were still in the area. In shock, he ran one hand over the windshield, his mind still unable to comprehend exactly what had been done to his poor little car. The valiant machine that was constantly beat up and shot at and still managed to run like a dream. But as his hand came away, he swore loudly. Were those feathers? And was that tar? Suddenly, his day wasn't looking that bright.

Logan fumed as he surreptitiously rubbed his hand against his coat, trying to loosen the offending materiel. And then he caught sight of the folded paper stuck to the driver's side door. Not wanting to ruin potential evidence, Logan thoughtfully donned another pair of latex gloves and crouched down to lift up the top of the paper. What he read made him go pale.

_'You're next exo-boy.'_


End file.
